coronationstreetfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 8145 (10th June 2013)
Plot Tina breaks the news to the incredulous Armstrongs and Windasses. Audrey tells Maria that she’s spoiling her relationship with Marcus and it’s her own fault. The Armstrongs and Windasses try to be reasonable and accommodating with Tina but she refuses to change her mind, saying she’s bonded with Jake. She tells the Armstrongs and Windasses that she is keeping the baby. Gary and Izzy are heartbroken that Tina won't let them see Jake. Owen and Anna are furious. Maria starts to grow concerned that Marcus will dump her. Eileen grows concerned when she hears that there’s a massive fire on Thornton Street. Rita is horrified to hear of Tina’s decision. The Armstrongs and Windasses discover that she knew what was in the wind and Anna angrily tells her to make her see sense or she’s not going to be responsible for her actions. Peter and Carla are amused to hear about Tracy’s job. Eileen is relieved when Paul arrives home and she puts on a brave face when he asks if she was worried. He’s not convinced by her attitude and Jason guesses that his statement that he wasn’t on the shout isn’t true. Rita storms into the hospital and rips into Tina but she stands her ground. Dev tells Stella that he thinks Sunita heard the smoke alarm from the pub and came inside, trapping herself. Karl grows more concerned. Paul realises from Sean’s comments the cause of Eileen’s condition. He tells her that pills won't help and they can’t go on like this. Tracy tries to make cold calls from the front room for Bugden's Bathrooms, while Deirdre, Carla and Peter look on laughing. Leanne and Nick have an uncomfortable get-together with the Prices. Marcus and Maria meet up at the bistro where he gives her a present of a necklace as a demonstration of his love for her. Karl tells Dev that people are talking about him but Dev makes it clear he’s not giving up. As Tina and the others arrive home with Dennis and Rita, Izzy and Gary desperately try to talk to them but the door is slammed in their face. Cast Regular cast *Tommy Duckworth - Chris Fountain *Tina McIntyre - Michelle Keegan *Paul Kershaw - Tony Hirst *Eileen Grimshaw - Sue Cleaver *Owen Armstrong - Ian Puleston-Davies *Izzy Armstrong - Cherylee Houston *Anna Windass - Debbie Rush *Gary Windass - Mikey North *Dev Alahan - Jimmi Harkishin *Karl Munro - John Michie *Maria Connor - Samia Ghadie *Audrey Roberts - Sue Nicholls *Tracy Barlow - Kate Ford *Deirdre Barlow - Anne Kirkbride *Leanne Tilsley - Jane Danson *Stella Price - Michelle Collins *Jason Grimshaw - Ryan Thomas *Sean Tully - Antony Cotton *Dennis Tanner - Philip Lowrie *Rita Tanner - Barbara Knox *Carla Connor - Alison King *Peter Barlow - Chris Gascoyne *Amy Barlow - Elle Mulvaney *Simon Barlow - Alex Bain *Gloria Price - Sue Johnston *Nick Tilsley - Ben Price *Marcus Dent - Charlie Condou *Jake Windass - Harley & Layton Phoenix (Uncredited) Guest cast *Linda Sims - Liz Hume Dawson (Credited as "Liz Hume-Dawson") Places *Coronation Street exterior *Rovers Return Inn - Public *1 Coronation Street - Back room, kitchen, front room, hallway and Amy's bedroom *6 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *7 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *11 Coronation Street - Back room, kitchen and hallway *Audrey's *Weatherfield General - Entrance, special care unit, corridor and waiting area Notes *Deirdre Barlow makes reference to a May 1991 storyline when she informs Carla Connor that she once sold fitted kitchens over the phone to help fund fourteen-year-old Tracy Barlow's school trip to France. *''TV Times'' synopsis: Paul discovers Eileen is taking sleeping pills; Karl urges Dev to give up his fight to prove Sunita's innocence; and Marcus and Maria have a heart-to-heart about their relationship. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast: 8,650,000 viewers (1st place). Category:2013 episodes